Wrath of the Ice King: 500 Years of Winter
by thehornedcasanova
Summary: When the Ice King tries to awaken the 4 horsemen to take over Candy Kingdom and the Night-O-Sphere, Marshall Lee and Gumball are forced to fight for their Kingdoms, and each other. Slash:MarshallxGumball


**A/N: I've been poking around the Marshall x Gumball fan art and I must say, a lot of it is quite good! I've gotten a few ideas from some of them. So here's a new story. Now, heed this warnings: ****This story will contain _yaoi, slash or "lemon."_ (Which ever you prefer to call it.) ****There is a _plot. _****There will be _violence._ Basically, The Ice King starts looking into old Candy Kingdom and Night-o-Sphere lore and discovered some rather interesting things that he harnesses to potentially gain control of both Kingdoms and rule all. Of course, Marshall and Gumball have to save their respective Kingdoms, and deal with their... *whispers* _feeelings..._**

**With that being said, please enjoy the story. I do have another Marball A.T fic coming soon, also! So look out. I may post it later today! (3/3/13)**

**Leave a review, and follow the story for updates!**

* * *

Marshall chased Gumball down the hall of his castle, the light-pink boy hissing profanities behind him as he ran into his room and locked himself in his closet. He snagged his t-shirt on the hinge of the door. His heart was banging against his chest.

"Stop it, Marshall! This isn't funny!" he yelled as the Vampire king tried to claw through the simple barrier.

Gumball could hear him laugh and evil, cheesy laugh. It sort of made the corners of his lips turn up into a relieved smile. Marshall ripped the doors of the closet open with a smile and pulled him into his arms. He playfully and gently bit his neck. Sometimes, for the sake of adrenaline, Marshall liked to scare the boy until he ran as fast as he could from him. He could easily catch up with him if he wanted, but he took his time, giving him a chance to hide and be hunted. Gumball _was truly scared_, but he knew Marshall would never hurt him, and trusted him enough to know that it was all in good fun. He took him into a warm embrace as they fell back onto the bean bag chairs on his bedroom floor, both of the laughing.

A ringing came from the corner of the room – Gumballs old-school, peppermint phone. He answered cheerfully.

"Hello?" He listened carefully to the person on the other line, even though their voice startled him. It was deep, grim and frantic. "Yes, he's here. One moment, please." He handed the phone to Marshall, who answered far less politely than him.

"What?" he groaned.

Gumball could faintly hear the mumbling of one of his subjects.

"Round them up. I won't be able to make it until then."

There was more quiet mumble.

"Well I'm not in the Night-O-Sphere at the moment! I can't just walk out into the sun!"

He rolled his eyes and finished his conversation. "Yeah, whatever. Just get them together, and locked back up if you can. " He slammed it back onto the receiver.

"What was that about?" Gum asked as he tugged Marshall's sleeve.

"Ehh, just some monsters loose back home. I'll take care of it later." He tousled Gumballs hair, sending it into a pink mess and causing a whole new war.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Gumball growled, pushing Marshall out of the way and running back out into the hall. Marshall smiled and went after him. Gumball was down the stairs when Marshall caught a horrible smell. It made him stop in his tracks. He placed his hands on the rail of the stairs. He could feel it – something was coming. His head snapped up and he stared down into the large commons, where Gumball stood.

"GUMBALL GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" he yelled out just as the large, old, double doors burst into giant splinters as 4 large horses entered, carrying 4 headless knights atop their backs. In a snap, he was downstairs, pulling Gumball out of the massive horses paths. A cold gust of wind blew in from beyond the black shadows of the horsemen and coated all it touched in ice. Marshall pulled Gumball behind him as Candy Kingdom guards surrounded them. A solid, frosty arch of ice separated the horsemen, and the Ice King slid into the castle chuckling darkly.

Marshall hissed. Things were slowly piecing together.

"Ice King! What do you want?"

He cackled once more before he cast his frosty plague onto the guards who froze like water. Gumball gasped and pulled Marshall further away from them.

"We can talk about that later! For now, let's get down to business. Face it, you two, you're surrounded and right where I want you."

"What's your point, old man?!" Marshall interjected.

"Surrender your Kingdoms." he said ominously tapping his un-groomed nails together.

Marshall scoffed, glaring at the Ice King with his demon eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

The Ice King's playful smirk dissipated into a frown. "Am I?"

Two horsemen climbed off their horses and grabbed Marshall by the arms, dragging him to the door way and into the sunlight. He yelled out in pain, clutching at their arms. Gumball cried out, charging towards the two headless figures only to be tossed back. A deep growl rumbled from Marshall Lee's chest as then threw him back onto the ground.

"You can't fight back, or run. Even if you did, would you really waste 1000 years of immortality under a little sun?"

Gumball grabbed Marshall and pulled him into his arms. He grabbed the rope that held one of the chandeliers in place and pulled it with all his might. The floor beneath them collapsed and they slid down a long tunnel into the lower levels of the dungeon. He could hear Ice King hissing orders from above.

"FIND THEM! FIND THEM, QUICKLY!" he screeched.

Gumball held onto Marshall tightly as the rolled into the cold corridor. He quickly pulled him up.

"Man, Gum, warn me next time!"

"There's no time! We have to get help!"

Marshall frowned. "How? I can't be out in the daylight..."

Gumball pulled another lever that opened up a secret underground passage.

"This path will take us about 3 hours north to Fiona's house! It will be dark by then."

It was hard to breathe so far underground. Gumball was struggling to get air. Marshall new he had to get him out of there fast. He entered the passage and Gumball followed him as the door sealed up behind him. They had maybe mad it 3 miles before Gumball sat down against the wall. Marshall picked him up, supporting him against his body.

"Wrap your arms around me." He said quietly.

Gumball obeyed weakly.

"Come on, Gummy. Hold on tight! You'll have air soon, trust me. I'll get us there."

He wrapped his arms around him and pushed off the ground, hovering over his footprints as he made sure he wouldn't drop him. He went blasting off, leaving a whirl of dirt and dust behind him. Flying was one up side to being a vampire – maybe even the only. He could see light at the end of the tunnel. He braced himself, knowing that when the heat of the sun greeted his skin it would be a painful reunion. He spiraled up into the day, crashing into the green grass. He still held Gumball in his arms. He gasped, taking in the clean air. He dragged Marshall under the shade of a large tree.

"I think we'll be safe here."

They were on a mountain side, and from here, they could see the safe little tree-house that Fiona lived in in the distance. Gumball tried his best to hide him from what light the tree's shade didn't cover. Marshall brushed his hair from his face and sighed.

"Thanks for saving me..." he mumbled so quietly that Gum barely heard him, but definitely caught the part where he said 'thanks.'

"Huh? I didn't quite hear you." he smirked.

"I said Thanks! Ok?" He slightly smiled as Gumball poked him in the side.

"You're welcome, then." He laughed.

They both sat under the shade of the tree on the mountains side waiting for the cool and safe night to come.

* * *

_**Review ~ Follow ~**_

_**Author's blog: **_


End file.
